Nicotine A Rev! Edd X Rev! Eddy FanFic
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: I kinda liked the Edd X Eddy ship from a fanfic I read here but noticed the ship had no Rev! version soooooooooo Here ya go!
1. Infatuation

_These accursed feelings are inclined to sacrifice what little demeanor I have around that aqua-haired pretty boy…_ Edd pondered his situation of a crush on the most well-liked male in town and school. Women fawning over the other he used to call a friend before they went their separate ways in freshman year of high school. Not that Edd, himself, was unliked… but he was the most feared force in PCH. Ferocious captain of the swimming team, educational prodigy in all his classes and dubbed 'the Shark' for his expertise on his team, Edd was confident in his willpower tenfold.

But this damn crush of his had him feeling as low as the girls drooling over the shades-wearing teen. It was almost as if since childhood, Eddy had some curse-nay, inhuman ability- to make the raven consistently lose IQ points just by seeing the scammer. Edd adjusted his carefully placed reading glasses and stared back at his assignment that was neglected completion for far too long. He felt his intellect would suffer if he stared ahead any longer at the male he was once conned into scams by. Heaving a sigh, he completed the material on his desk with a whisk of his pencil over the few remaining problems.

 _Why is it I am inclined to share all my day's classes with the teen I was attempting to avoid upon parting ways?_ Gathering his things, he placed the finished assignment on the teacher's desk with his bag placed carefully on his right shoulder, "I have practice a little early due to the coach needing to leave later," he said, "so I'm afraid I'll need to leave before the bell. I trust this is alright?" The teacher nodded, "Of course, Edd, see you Monday" and with that, Edd was out the door.

Eddy watched as his favorite little sockhead left the classroom for practice and smirked, raising his hand, "'Scuse me, teach?" he said, "It alright if I leave a little early? I ain't feeling too well" The teacher scowled at the abbreviation but allowed Eddy to leave for the nurse's office. The teen thanked him and left, adjusting his new brown nagaiah leather jacket as he exited. He walked down the hall to the locker room and spotted Edd coming out, backing him into the wall and barricading the left side of the ravenette with his hand, "Sup Sockhead? Been awhile, huh?"

Edd had the cutest faint blush he tried to hide from the aqua-haired teen before him and glared at him, which only made Eddy's pursuit more fruitful. "Eddy… I have to get to practice. If you would be so kind as to not bl-" "Nope" Cut off and annoyed, Eddy loved the way Double D shut up instantly just like in Junior High. His shades slipping halfway down the bridge of his nose to reveal those cash-colored eyes, Eddy continued, "When's the big meet? I wanna come watch you swim~"

Annoyed, flustered and utterly being made late for practice, Double D caved, "The meet is next Friday, 4pm. But I implore you, Eddy, if you are late no one will let you in" Eddy grinned at his triumph and fixated his shades back over his eyes, "Thanks for the info, Double D. I'll be sure to make it on time" and with that, Eddy left. Leaving Edd fully capable of getting to his practice… then why wasn't he moving? Edd growled and forced his body to move him to the pool building off to the right of the school.


	2. Making Plans

The day was Saturday and Edd woke up early, made his bed and cleaned up what little mess there was in his otherwise empty house. He knew if he left his house on of two things could happen: 1. He would catch up with Kevin and get to tease his favorite little nerd. Or 2. He ran into Eddy and had to deal with the relentless fuck whom had a growth spurt in the past two years. At the 50-50% risk, he chose to pull on his shoes and attempt to simply get to the trailer park and spend time with his best friend, Marie Kanker. Now, Marie was the only person he trusted to know about his ridiculous crush on the popular pretty boy and though she teased him for it, she kept it secret for him.

Letting out a sigh, Edd opened his front door and immediately bumped into the one guy he wished to avoid, "Ah! Grr…" he caught himself and straightened out his posture as he glared up at Eddy, "What do you want? Isn't bad enough your presence haunts me at school? Do you love to-" "Zip it, Sockhead." Edd recoiled as usual, feeling foolish for it but doing as Eddy told. He hated himself for unwillingly complying with the other and Eddy seemed amused every time he cut him off, "I gotta proposition for ya"

 _A proposition? More like a scam you're too lazy to draw up schematics for and build yourself. I cannot even fathom the utmost disdain you are inflicting on me with igniting this old and treacherous flame…_ "I want you to-" "No" Eddy took a turn of recoil and blinked, "Huh?" he asked, completely dumbfounded. Edd glared, "I have plans today, Edward. One of your tedious and evasive scams will not interfere. If you truly need ass-" "Who the FUCK said I wanted help with a scam?"

 _Wait, what? If it's not a scam, what would he want?_ Edd was puzzled and Eddy took advantage of the silence, "What I was **gonna** say was, 'I want you to go on a date with me this evening'..." Edd couldn't stop the blush that came across his cheeks and he pulled his hat over his eyes, tugging the hood of his jacket to shade his face. "A… _**what**_?" he asked and Eddy repeated, "A date, Double D." Edd stood there, frozen in place until the familiar tune of his phone going off brought him back to reality. Checking the ID, it was Marie. He sighed, "If I say yes will you go away?"

Eddy smirked and nodded and Edd sighed, "Then fine, text me the details. I need to go" he said and walked off, answering his phone. "Greetings Marie. Yes, my apologies, I am on my way. I had an… 'obstacle' at my doorstep. I'll explain everything when I get to your home. I'm walking, no car today. Alright, see you soon" Edd then hung up and left the cul-de-sac as he went towards the trailer park. He came up to the Kanker's trailer and Lee was sitting outside while May was reading a book, "Salutations Lee, May." he said and Lee waved, "Sup, D?" he said. _**(Note: Author's Lee Kanker muse is trans female to male)**_ "Please refrain from using that abbreviation, Lee." he said and May chuckled, "You know him, Edd." she said and Edd rolled his eyes, knocking on the door.

Barely able to get one knock in, Marie flung the screen door open and dragged him inside the privacy of the trailer. She locked her siblings out and shoved Edd onto the couch, "Talk, now. I know what you mean EVERY TIME you say 'obstacle'." As always, Marie was concerned for him.


	3. Igniting new flames

"Woah woah woah, back it up!" Marie was pacing by the end of Edd's explanation, "Eddy, your ex-friend AND crush, asked you on a DATE? And you said **YES**?" Edd pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes sighing, "Yes Marie… It was the only way to make him leave me alone." "And the date is TONIGHT? How are you gonna get ready in time?" Edd stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Relax, I'll be fine. We'll just need to cut our plans a little short and finish up tomorrow."

Marie wasn't against Edd having this date, after all, it could help Edd realize if this was a good crush to have or not. Their plans could fully wait, "Fuck the plans, we can raid the junkyard for loot and shit tomorrow." she said, "I'm helping you prepare for your date. No offense, pal, but you get so flustered and forget your good fashion sense." Edd rolled his eyes and Marie dragged him back to his place. Eddy was gone, predictable, probably getting ready himself. Edd had noticed Eddy taking more responsibility since high school started and being more courteous with other people.

The raven was yanked to his bedroom after the two removed their shoes and Marie began rifling through Edd's closet. His personal apparel being disorganized and strewn across the floor, which he regretfully allowed. Marie knew how he liked his things and he was well aware she'd place each article of clothing back in it's rightful spot. He adjusted his hat and gripped his dogtags, wondering how this date would go. While Marie shuffled together decent outfits, Edd checked his cell phone when he heard his text tone go off… it was Eddy.

-Yo Sockhead, date ain't anything fancy. Don't dress up for nothing. Just dinner and a movie at my place.- Edd heaved a sigh and replied, -you're lucky I agreed to this, Eddy. And it's 'isn't'... learn proper grammar…- -Whatever. I'll pick you up in an hour- was the immediate response and Edd passed the message to Marie who simply had casual outfits selected. She picked the best one for a night at the date's place and Edd changed after a shower. Marie had taken off and Edd waited on his porch, "...why am I doing this to myself?" he pondered aloud when the familiar face of the pretty boy came into view.

"Hey Double D, ready to go?" Eddy stood poised in a black tank top that hugged his frame, pre-torn jeans that people wore for some reason, his signature (as of late) triangular sunglasses and a pair of black and white checkered high top shoes. Edd hid he faint blush from the other teen with his hat and stood up. Marie's pick of his outfit made him feel ridiculous: one of his old red-orange t-shirts he'd since grown out of wearing, a pair of grey dress jeans the hung only slightly loose at his ankles and his usual black boots with a slight heel and of course, his hat. He could never be without his beanie.

"Let's get this done, shall we?" As always, Edd tried to keep his composure around the blue-haired scammer. Eddy rolled his eyes and took Edd's hand, "Don't be a drag, Double D. Let's go" he said, walking him along the sidewalk to his place a few houses down. He took Edd out back to the sliding door leading to his bedroom, opening it and letting Edd in first like a gentleman. _Well, who knew he had this in him?_ Edd shook his head, _No no no! I mustn't get carried away, he could just want to get a notch in that overzealous belt of his…_

"Hey Sockhead, we gonna stand here all night?" Eddy's voice cut Edd's thoughts short and he huffed, walking inside. Eddy locked them inside so they wouldn't be disturbed and he pulled a pizza and some soda onto the small sofa in front of the tv. A horror movie menu up on the screen. Edd took a seat on the couch and Eddy sat beside him, opening the pizza and pouring them each a glass of soda. The movie playing actually made Edd's blood boil slightly as he wouldn't admit, but horror still did frighten him a bit.

After the movie ended and every bit of pizza and soda was gone, Edd presumed that was the end of it. That is, until Eddy took him to the circular bed and laid down with Edd on his chest and chuckled lightly. "You're welcome to stay the night, Double D. I don't mind" Edd rolled his eyes, "Just like old times, I presume?" secretly, Edd wanted to be the next notch in Eddy's belt. Even if his ex-friend DID drop him completely afterward. He actually enjoyed Eddy's body heat warming him up.

Deciding to stay, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt to get comfortable. Eddy was staring and blushed lightly. Lean and slender man he was, Double D certainly wasn't lacking in the muscle department. Who knew swimming could buff out a guy? About 2 solid minutes passed before Eddy caught himself staring and put his shades aside, stripping to his boxers. Neglecting the old hairnet he used to wear to bed as a preteen and stretching out, he glanced back at Edd who was now looking at the other head on. Edd had removed his hat due to Eddy already having seen his dirty little secret when the entire cul-de-sac was breaking rules. Raven locks framed his face, his forehead scar in plain view and Eddy was shocked how comfortable Edd was with him seeing.

The two laid in silence, neither falling asleep or daring to say a word. Edd's thoughts were still on the 'notch in the belt' place and Eddy's train of thought lead to Double D's surprising trust and comfort around him. Both flushed, unaware of what to say or how to relax enough to fall asleep.


	4. Confessions

The two had decided around midnight that they weren't going to get much sleep that night anyway and just stayed up talking. Eddy mentioned the strange trust he had for him seeing the scar and Edd simply stated it was because he's seen it before. Double D took a while, but confessed to Eddy, "I presumed this date would be simply to get a notch in that belt of yours." Eddy was taken aback by this, "Look Sockhead," he began, "I may 'sex up' girls and suggest things all the time, but I ain't ever been in anyone's pants. I talk a big game"

Edd grew somewhat amused as Eddy continued, "And yeah, I was prepared for however the night would go. Be it sleeping, sex, or not even happening. I was relieved when you actually said yes." "Relieved? Why relieved?" Double D pondered Eddy's choice of words and the aqua-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck, "I assumed you'd instantly shoot me down for all the trouble I've caused you over the years." This brought Edd to his familiar state of recoil and he looked down, allowing raven locks to slide in his face like a protective curtain to hide the growing flush on his cheeks, "I have a question, Eddy." he said and allowed his icy eyes to meet green counterparts.

"Sup?" he asked and Edd simply asked, "Who did you assume would be top?" At this, Eddy smirked, "Let's face it Sockhead, when it comes to me…" he tucked the loose strands of hair behind Edd's ear, tilting his face to meet his own, "you submit easy." he completed his statement and surprisingly, Edd didn't disagree. At least, not out loud, he was too caught up in the moment they were sharing. "I have a proposition for you, Eddy" he said and Eddy tilted his head, "What is it?"

"I will allow you the dominant force behind closed doors, but it does not show at school. Deal?" Eddy's smirk grew wider and he leaned in so their noses touched, "Deal…" he said and kissed his sweetly, surprising Edd and making the intellectual give a slight moan, kissing back. Eddy took this as an okay to go further, pinning Double D to the bed and kissing a bit rougher. "Mmph! E-Eddy…" Edd started to lose himself in the kiss and whatever self respect he had left washed away as Eddy slipped his tongue through Edd's gap.

Eddy reached into his bedside table's drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, opening the condom and rolling it onto his length, now exposed as he discarded his boxers to wherever they'd land after being carelessly tossed. He undid Edd's jeans and removed them along with the boxers he was wearing underneath and put them aside a little less carelessly than discarding his boxers. He lubed up his fingers and spread Double D's legs, tracing the lubed digits along the swimmer's entrance. Edd let out a sharp gasp and for that moment, he felt as though he delved back to his overly-sensitive junior high self that was utterly helpless to Eddy's command. That submissive side to himself he spent years mastering how to mask just resurfaced the moment Eddy even suggested a date.

All signs were given to further pursue the raven's pleasure and Eddy chuckled lightly, pressing three fingers in at once, "You look like you did in middle school, Sockhead." he leaned in and whispered, "It's adorable…" he nibbled Edd's earlobe and drove moans of pleasure out of the ravenette teen. Edd couldn't believe how good just Eddy's fingers felt, he couldn't fathom how the other appendage would feel, but wanted desperately to know.

"E-Eddy…" he panted out, "I-I want you to…" "To… what?" Eddy cut him off just to tease him, "What do you want me to do to you, Double D?" he taunted in an attempt to hear Edd beg. Though it didn't work quite the way Eddy wanted, he did get something, "J-just fuck me, already!" with a triumphant chuckle, Eddy slammed into Edd, not holding anything back and thrusting erratically. The speed and force didn't cease either, Eddy plowed into him with the most lustful desires he could imagine. Meanwhile, Edd was left moaning and panting, crying out Eddy's name and groaning until, " _ **M-Master**_!"

Everything froze and Eddy stared at Double D, "... 'Master'?" he smirked ever so slightly, "heh, didn't take ya for a kinky type, Sockhead. Does that make you _my little sex slave~_?" he teased and Edd seemed too far gone to care, "Y-yes…" Eddy stared blankly for a moment before his cocky grin returned, "Well then… you'd better keep that up" "Hnn… y-yes, Master…" he choked out and Eddy went back to his erratic thrusting. The whole event took both of them by surprise at different points of the night, but both were thrilled it all happened.


	5. Payback's a Bitch

Sunday flew by in a flash and before Edd and Eddy knew it, they were back in the school hallway. The two kept themselves separate from one another as to keep their promise of a secret relationship in tact. They found themselves feeling a bit too distant, however, and Edd was getting pissed with all the fangirls that swarmed his boyfriend. He was about to storm over there when Eddy gave him a glance, lowered his shades and winked with a grin. This action caused the raven to freeze in his tracks and blush lightly. Tugging his hat over his eyes, he went a different direction defeated.

 _To the girls, that wink probably looked directionless… but I know otherwise._ Edd huffed and went to the pool area beside the school, changing into his swimming gear and diving in. He swam off the embarrassment and soon just floated on the water's surface. _That bastard…_ he thought, _I am aware we agreed to secrecy, but that doesn't mean he can flirt with those stupid fangirls that swoon over him everyday._ He got more annoyed when he heard footsteps approaching the pool, changing position to lean on the edge and saw Kevin Anderson approaching with a clipboard.

"What do you want, Pumpkin? I'm not in the mood." he stated coldly and the redhead jumped slightly, "U-um… hi Edd. I w-was wondering if you'd sign my petition t-to have a more qualified person for our science teacher?" Kevin grew even more nervous while speaking as Edd had climbed out of the pool and hovered over him, "More qualified, eh? Sounds prominent. The current science teacher is confusing chemicals with quantum physics." glancing off to the side, he spotted Eddy once again flirting with a group of girls and even pecking one on the cheek.

That was the final straw for Eddward, he was going to get even. And the perfect candidate was right in front of him. "U-um… Edd?" Kevin was going to continue before Edd pulled him to sit on the nearby bench, "Your petition is for a good cause, Pumpkin" he tugged the nerdy redhead into his lap, "how many signatures have you acquired thus far~?" he spoke in a quiet and seductive tone, making the confused geek shudder slightly, "U-um… a total of twelve? Including Nazz, Nat and Rolf… why?" "Oh, just curious. With my name on that list, you're certain to get _many more signatures~_ "

Edd proceeded to nip and lick the nerd's neck, tugging gently to tease his squirming victim. "Th-that means-ahhhh-a lot, E-Edd… hnn… Um, c-could you please just s-sign the petition and I can l-leave?" The swimmer chuckled, "Very well, Pumpkin, let me see the pen" he said and took it, signing his name in his unforgeable handwriting. Okay, Ed could probably copy it, after all; he did rewrite sticky notes from his parents to fool him into ridiculous acts believing them to be chores in junior high. That guy is a human photocopier as Eddy called it.

After Kevin left with the signature, Edd swam a bit more before changing and going to class. Eddy stopped him in the hallway and pinned him to the wall, "I saw that in the pool area, Double D. Why were you flirting with Kevin?" Edd smirked lightly, "Not so nice, is it?" he stated, "How you're feeling right now is how I feel every time you flirt with those uproarious fangirls of yours." Eddy backed off, allowing Edd to stand up straight and cross his arms, "Until you cease your flirting with those fangirls, I will be returning the favor with Pumpkin"

Eddy couldn't believe he didn't realize how his flirting affected Edd. This must've been a thorn in Sockhead's side long before they started dating and he finally had enough of it when the did start. The aqua-haired teen went to speak but Edd was already in class. Heaving a defeated sigh, Eddy went to class as well and stared at Edd, ignoring the fawning fangirls for a change of pace. Edd was focused on his work and wearing his reading glasses that were sliding down his nose.

Edd replaced the glasses in front of his eyes and scribbled notes down in his notebook. Eddy found every move he made perfect, every glance up to the teacher seemed executed more and more flawlessly with each time it happened. Edd was perfect in both brains and brawn and wasn't shy about it. They day he met Edd the first time, he wasn't the best guy, he had to grow and mature to realize how much of a dick he was. Well is.


	6. A Scam Gone Wrong

"No, no, no, no, _NO_!" Edd shook his head with his arms crossed facing away from the garment Eddy offered him, "While we agreed to our private terms behind closed doors, I never indicated aiding you in any more of your ridiculous 'get rich quick' scams! I will _**NOT**_ dawn that atrocious outfit!" Although he wouldn't mind assisting his private lover in scams, this one seemed to be too much. Eddy, on the other hand, was fully for putting his boyfriend in this outfit one way or another.

The garments in question were the makings of a schoolgirl uniform, one with the unacceptably small skirt like from japan's schools. To add insult to injury, Eddy also had knee-high socks, the proper shoes and a pair of panties for underneath the revealing skirt. Plus, he was dressed in the male version of said uniform. "Double D, c'mon. I never said this outfit was for a scam" he coaxed but Edd wasn't buying it, "When you arrived here, Eddy, you stated you had a plan for a scam. I agreed to give you a shot at this, then you presented these garments stating I had to wear them for the scam to work. Tell me, Eddy, how will THIS make the scam work?!"

Eddy snickered slightly, "Well Sockhead," he began, "I never told you what the plan was. Just give me a chance to explain." he walked over to the other, placing the uniform neatly on the couch, "A lot of people pay big bucks for japanese themed porn videos," he said, "and with Ed's editing skills he can make sure no one knows it's us in them. Just call out 'senpai' and you'll be fine" he completed his explanation with, "But if you'd rather not publicize this, we can scrap the scam and keep the clothes for private moments"

Edd seemed a bit less stressed over gaining the final say in this scam's progress, unlike the others from middle school where it always had to go his now lover's way. Turning towards the blue-haired teen, the ravenette stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and glanced to the outfit. He spent at least thirty seconds looking from the outfit, to his boyfriend and finally at the floor. The leather-clad teen finally sighed and glanced to Eddy's eye, only half shown behind his shades those emerald orbs seeped into the pale boy's heart and soul. The look in Edd's eyes was cold, cautious, and one could argue; almost clouded with lust. After a few more moments of silence, he finally spoke, "Very well… so long as our faces are cut out and no one is aware of our identities" he stated.

Eddy smiled and fixated his shades back over his eyes, "Don't worry, Edd, it'll be perfectly safe. So long as you throw your voice to sound different" he placed an arm around Edd's shoulders, "And no one will be watching us in that room. It'll just be you, me and a camera" It was the camera part that seemed to draw the raven haired teen to fuss over the plan, a wave of hesitation hitting him hard as he picked up the uniform and proceeded to the bathroom to change clothes. At least his boyfriend was courteous enough to add a hat to the apparel, albeit a ski cap wasn't his first or preferred choice he still appreciated the concern.

The absolute second Edd saw himself fully decked out in the costume he was having second thoughts, the uniform was much more revealing and form-fitting when it was actually on his person; almost as if his aqua haired lover had it _tailormade for him_. "Eddy," he called from the bathroom, "where exactly did you acquire these costumes for the videos?" the sound of chuckling came from the hallway that connected Edd's second floor of his home and the other's response made the swimmer's blood run cold, "One man knitting club came in handy there, Sockhead." the reminder of Eddy being forced to knit the world's largest doily made the intellectual snicker in amusement. "Are you implying you _handmade_ these outfits? Rather impressive for someone of your social standing…"

"Har har, Double D," the teen in the male uniform pushed off from the door he was leaning on to allow his boyfriend to exit the bathroom, "let's see how ya look in that thing." As the door creaked open, Eddy's jaw dropped slightly at how sexy Edd looked as a schoolgirl, shaking it off with a smirk when the ebonette closed the door behind him. "Damn Edd," he slipped over, trapping the now shorter teen against the door, "you look smokin'. Hell, I'm almost jealous that other people will be paying to get off to our video." the lean male smirked, "No need to be jealous, Eddy," he leaned in close to his lover's ear whispering, "after all… you get it _for free_ …" and with that, Edd slipped away and took off for the spare bedroom down the hallway that was never used or seen by others. Thankfully that meant no one would recognize it as the swimmer's house in the video.

Upon entering the room, Ed had just finished setting up the camera and gave his two best friends a thumbs up before heading downstairs to wait it out. Edd knew his lover couldn't keep their relationship a secret from the football player, he was just glad the third Edward was sworn to secrecy. He didn't have long to mull over it, however, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and Eddy placed his chin to gently rest on the ebonette's shoulder. A quick glimpse from the corner of his eye and he noticed the camera was recording as the taller male whispered, "Senpai's noticed you…" lustfully in his ear in a voice unlike his own, drawing a shuddering breath from the crossdressing teen. "Don't think I've been ignoring you, my little trap~"

"S-Senpai…" the slightly shorter male dove right into character as he shifted in the other's grasp, fuck, was this **actually** turning him on? _Put on a show, Edd. Create a story._ He thought and threw his voice like a true trap from anime he's seen, "You're going to leave," he said, "you only like girls… if you know I'm a boy then you must hate me." Eddy was almost shocked at how well the other was doing to make a backstory for these characters and decided to play along, turning the boy around, "If I only like girls, then why am I here with you?" his voice was soft and smooth like silk and he leaned in, placing a heated kiss to Edd's lips. It didn't take long for the aqua haired teen to guide the ebonette over to the double bed, adjusting so he hovered over him and the camera switched to the perfect view. Needless to say, the camera was one of Edd's own design made perfect for these types of 'films' and he was coaxed into making it for his… _personal needs_ by the male on top of him.

Eddy shifted to kiss Edd's neck, licking and sucking softly on the juncture between his ear and his shoulder and it drew out a small whine from the skimpily dressed male. "Senpai… ah! D-don't tease me…" the raven squirmed on the bed beneath his boyfriend as he was flipped over on the bed and pulled into the doggy position. "Whatever you say, cutie" the taller teased and peeled the other's panties off, skirt lifted up onto the ebonette's torso. Eddy placed two fingers to the swimmer's lips and muttered, "Suck…" before feeling the digits be obediently pulled into that small mouth and lathered in saliva.

After a few moments, he pulled his fingers free of the warm orifice and placed them both instantly inside the other male, pumping in and out at a moderate pace. Drool spilled from the raven's mouth as he moaned wantonly in the high pitched voice he'd put on for the camera, "P-pleeeeaaaase Senpai," he cried out, "put it inside me, I need it…" this drew a dark chuckle from the aqua haired teen as he withdrew his fingers from the other's entrance, "Alright then, if that's what you want…" he said as he pulled out his erect member and spit into his hand. Eddy slathered up his dick before pressing it teasingly to his lover's waiting hole. However, he didn't put it in just yet, he enjoyed watching the other writhing beneath him. Emerald eyes watched hungrily at the way his boyfriend whined to the lack of sexual satisfaction.

Giving it just a few more moments, eventually Eddy couldn't hold back any longer and thrusted in fully as he started up an unyielding fast pace. The sounds he drew from Edd were wonderful, making him thrust much harder to bring out more of those sounds. "You sound so adorable right now, my little trap." he said, "You like when Senpai fucks you hard and fast?" the taller groped Edd's ass for good measure and spanked him when he didn't respond, "Answer me when I talk to you, Kohai~"

The spank was harsh and unforgiving but left the swimmer wanting more, "Y-yes Senpai! I love it when you fuck my ass so fast and rough!" Edd found himself _**DEEP**_ into character as he groaned out, "P-please spank me again, I love it! Kohai loves it when Senpai spanks his ass…" that last part wasn't necessary, to say the least, but maybe Double D really had a kink for this kinda thing? It was the only plausible explanation for his sudden addition of the request.

Eddy grinned, spanking the teen again and again as he went harder and faster with each thrust, "There's a good boy," he said as he leaned forward and started rubbing Edd's dick rapidly, " _such a good little trap…_ I think you've earned the right to cum…" as if he were under a spell, Edd came hard with a loud cry, driving Eddy over the edge as well and being filled with hot cum made his body spasm and fidget.

Panting heavily, the two of them heard the camera give a light _beep_ as it turned off the recording and powered down, as they caught their breath and got up, Edd made an effort to go and change out of the getup when Eddy took him by the arm. "You were… _pretty deep_ into character huh Double D?" he teased as the ravenette pulled his arm free, "It's called 'acting', play it up for the camera." was his only response before he watched Edd walk out of the room to change.

A couple of hours passed and Ed had the video edited and uploaded to a hastily made porn site the football player whipped up during the filming. Nearly instantly, quite a bit of the cul-de-sac and the rest of the town had paid to see the video that was uploaded. Requests for more and different scenarios popped up onto the screen and the ebonette blushed deeply, one of his lover's scams had _**ACTUALLY WORKED**_.


End file.
